Romeo y Julieta Songfic
by peluches0901
Summary: Bueno este en realidad es mi primer songfic, el cual fue creado por mi para un reto en un foro que exclusivamente de Seiya Kou. Espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto me encantara leer reviews! besos y gracias por pasar


Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, soy un tipo común y corriente, mido un metro ochenta, pelo negro azabache y mis ojos de color zafiro, quizás pueda describirles mi físico pero lo que yo quisiera realmente es contarles el porque esta noche me encuentro frente a este piano polvoriento junto a este elixir mortal….. Esperando que el momento de terminar con este sufrimiento llegue.

La razón de mi tormento tiene nombre y apellido Serena Tsukino, una joven de curvas remarcadas pelo tan dorado como el sol y unos celestes en su mirar que parecen un reflejo del cielo mas hermoso que hayan visto jamás. La tuve en mis brazos, la sentí en mi piel, respire su esencia, pero eso fue ya en algún tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando yo creí que el mundo me pertenecía y solo jugué con ella.

Un día me di cuenta que no era un juego, sino que ella era el verdadero amor, mi alma gemela, la razón de mi vida. Así que tome mi auto, un volkswagen gol modelo 1998, rojo como el fuego con los vidrios tan negros como la noche y las llantas plateadas como la luna llena. Llegue hasta su casa, toque el claxon, pues sabía perfectamente que ella conocía de memoria ese sonido, pero no salía, volví a intentarlo, pero nada pasaba. Doble acelerando a la vez con toda mi impotencia acumulada, haciendo chirriar las ruedas y dejando un marcado surco en el pavimento ya desgastado.

Llegue a casa cargado de furia, intente llamarla pero no respondía, volví a intentarlo y el maldito mensaje "se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura

- **Porque me haces esto bombón, porque no contestas **– grite furiosamente revoleando mi celular y haciéndolo estallar contra la pared. De pronto a causa de mis gritos aparece mi madre Setsuna, una elegante y delicada mujer, adoraba todo ella. Pues sabia bien que ella me entendía muchas veces sin emitir palabras.

- **¿Que sucede hijo?** – me pregunto a la vez que se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta de mi dormitorio.

**- es bombón** – le respondí recostándome sobre mi cama y cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, no quería que mis ojos pudieran emitir alguna lagrima, no lloraría – **fui a buscarla y no esta, la llame y no me atendió y ahora apago el celular **– ella bajo la mirada y lentamente vino a sentarse al borde de mi cama, tomo una de mis manos y en un leve susurro que apenas pude escuchar lo había comprendido todo.

- **Finalmente te diste cuenta que es ella** – me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- **Si, ahora se que siempre ha sido ella, pero juro que siempre la ame, y por eso jamás me aleje de su lado, ahora no se si es tarde ya** – le respondí mientras me incorporaba sentándome a su lado.

Esa noche recuerdo que nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde con mi madre, yo intente explicarle como fue toda nuestra relación y porque hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de cuan grande era ese amor.

Un año pasó desde ese momento; hasta que un día me encontraba sentado frente a mi ordenador y el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta hizo sobresaltarme, escuche la melodiosa voz de mi madre con un tono de asombro en su hablar, me dirigí hacia el salón y allí estaba iluminando toda la habitación mis piernas me guiaron hasta ella, rodee su cintura con mis manos levantándola en el aire, pero ella solo sonrió y miro hacia el costado.

- **Bajame por favor** – pronunciaron dulcemente sus labios, y pese a que no se me antojaba hacerlo obedecí a su pedido.

- **Quédate a tomar un té, tengo pastel de fresas** – la invito mi madre.

- **Te lo agradezco Set** – ella siempre había utilizado ese sobre nombre para ella – **pero estoy con poco tiempo** – entonces sus celeste me miraron pero no fijamente a mis ojos – **¿podemos hablar?** – me pregunto con timidez, yo rápidamente asentí, salude a mi madre y nos subimos a mi auto, que ahora era un volkswagen gol modelo 1994, amaba los modelos viejos, de un color bordo oscuro y por supuesto el clásico vidrio polarizado y dándole un gran toque con las llantas cromadas. Ella al ver el coche sonrió

- **Veo que siguen siendo tu debilidad** – quería contestarle, quería hablar pero mis labios no obedecían mis pensamientos, hacia tanto tiempo deseaba gritarle todo mi amor y ahora me encontraba enmudecido por los nervios de sentir su aroma simplemente.

Nos subimos al auto ella iba observando el paisaje, sabia cual era su lugar preferido en la ciudad, así que me dirigí hacia el cabo, para poder observar el danzar de las olas. Estacione sobre la arena y vi que su mirada se encontraba perdida entre el océano.

- **¿Cómo has estado bombón?** – fue lo primero que quise saber, pero de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Levanto su mano izquierda y me la enseño, un hermoso anillo de fino oro con un gran diamante en forma de luna creciente se encontraba adornando uno de sus dedos, no entendía que sucedía.

- **Seiya, me he comprometido, me marcho de la ciudad en dos semanas, me casare en otro lado** – sus labios hablaron tan rápido que apenas podía disfrutar de su movimiento.

- **Ya no hagas bromas bombón, te conozco. Si realmente eso fuera a suceder estarías tan triste.** – una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su hermosa mejilla, comprendí todo entonces. **– No bombón, tu me amas, estas sufriendo diciéndome esto porque tu me amas.**

**- No Seiya, ya no te amo, eso fue hace algún tiempo, pero ya no.**

**- Mientes, se que mientes, entonces **

_Explícame por que razón _

_no me miras __a la cara, _

_será que no quieres que note_

_que sigues enamorada__._

Pero ella no me miraba, solo sollozaba. – **Te amo bombón, todos estos años te he amado**. – le dije entre lagrimas que sorprendidamente, salían desde mis orbes.

- **No me lo digas ahora, no me hagas sufrir mas, quizás me amaste pero ya es tarde.**

**-No bombón, no es tarde, quédate!** **Te juro que te haré la mujer mas feliz de todo el universo**– le dije suplicándole mientras tomaba sus manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas – **no me dejes, no ahora que te tengo Serena**. – ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó de mi agarre.

- **Estas equivocado, tu ya no me tienes, llevame a la ciudad por favor** - me respondió en un tono de suplica, pero todo fue mas fuerte la tome de ambos hombros e hice voltear su rostro, sus celestes que siempre me habían cautivado hoy estaban apagados, sus ojos estaban inyectados de lagrimas amargas, y todo el amor que mi cuerpo recorría estallo, y la bese, sentí la presión que hacia por mantenerlos cerrados y resistirse mientras yo los rozaba, de pronto mágicamente cedió y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una bella danza como siempre lo había sido tan sincronizado. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y la observe por un momento.

**- Tú aun me amas** – le dije y ella movió hacia los lados negándolo.

_Tus__ ojos demuestran pasión_

_y falsos sentimientos_

_por el hecho de tu rechazarme_

_mientras te mueres por dentro_

- **Seiya….** – susurro dulcemente y levanto su mano rozando mi rostro, recorriendo cada parte de él como un ciego conociendo alguien o intentando grabarlo – **ahora estoy con él, me hace feliz y quiere formar una familia, sabes que es lo que siempre he anhelado, y él es capaz de dármelo**

_sabes bien que no puedes olvidarme_

_y mucho menos engañarme_

- **Yo puedo darte todo eso y mas bombón, entiéndelo, no hay nadie mas que tu para mi, yo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que tengamos muchos hijos, quiero que envejezcamos juntos, solo yo puedo hacerte inmensamente feliz por el resto de tus días porque**

_Todavía no a nacido otro hombre_

_que pueda enamorarte_

_si antes de inventarse el amor_

_ya yo te estaba amando_

_ni el amor de Romeo y Julieta_

_llegó a ser tan grande_

- **Acaso no te habías dado cuenta que quería formar una familia contigo, que quería hacerte feliz, porque crees que después de aquello ya no me cuide, porque crees que siempre iba hacia ti cuando escuchaba tus penas, porque te amaba, porque te amo y te amare siempre**

_te voy a ser sincero y confieso_

_no te miento te extraño_

_y a pesar que transcurrió tanto tiempo_

_aún guardo tu retrato._

- **Basta, no sigas por favor, dejémoslo como lo que fue un hermoso recuerdo de nuestras vidas, llévame** – y no pude abstenerme de sucumbir a su pedido, y sin mas, encendí el motor y comencé el recorrido de regreso a la ciudad, cuando las primeras casas se asomaron solo ahí ella volvió hablar – **déjame aquí, no hay problema, me vendrá bien caminar un poco antes de llegar a casa.**

- **Bombón, te amo… no me dejes, no de nuevo** – ella volvió a mirarme y con esa sonrisa tan suya que siempre ha desarmado mi alma me respondió.

- **Quiero que busques a alguien y que seas tan o mas feliz que yo, porque eso es amor, dejar a la otra persona ir en busca de su felicidad, se feliz mi dulce estrella fugaz. **

Y así sin darme tiempo a poder decir algo mas, bajo rápidamente del coche y comenzó a correr, quise ir tras ellas pero las piernas no respondían a mis deseos y la deje ir.

_Y a dónde irá este amor_

_todita la ilusión_

_me pregunto a cada instante_

_yo sé que yo fallé_

_pero tu orgullo y tu actitud_

_me impiden recuperarte_

_llegué a sentir amor_

_ocultas la pasión_

_y también me rechazas_

Pasaban los días y el latir de mi corazón se sentía cada vez mas leve, fui solo un espectador de como mi mundo se desvanecía, nada tenia sentido y la oscuridad se apodero de todo mi ser, vi a cada persona que me rodeaba seguir adelante, muchos se casaron otros tanto solamente convivían, los hijos comenzaron aparecer.

Tres largos años habían pasado, comencé al menos intentar rehacer mi vida, Michiru se encontraba a mi lado, era hermosa, si es que a uno le gusta ese tipo de belleza, educada y con finos modales, pero no era Serena, ella sabia que yo no la amaba, pero no le importaba, yo solo accedí a este juego para intentar llenar el vació de mis brazos y la soledad de mi pasión que sentía me consumía.

Pero nunca olvide a mi dulce bombón, la busque por cada red social, un día me habían hackeado la cuenta y perdí su correo electrónico y por mi maldita memoria no sabia cual era, pero hacia poco tiempo abrieron una nueva red, se llamaba facebook, me cree una cuenta, y ahí como si el destino y la vida y todas las fuerzas del universo lo quisieran allí estaba. Estaba igual, como si estos tres años no hubieran pasado. Y entonces vi su estado, aun decía comprometida, no dude un segundo, la agregue a mis amistades para poder ver mas información.

Los días pasaron y no me aceptaba, de pronto mi cabeza se encendió y busque a Mina Aino, su mejor amiga, a ella jamás le simpatice porque muchas veces me dijo, _**"ella te amaba y tu solo la hacías sufrir saliendo con otras y buscándola solo cuando te sentías solo".**_ Sabia que tenia razones de mas para no darme la cara, pero lo intente de todas formas

- **Cuanto tiempo a pasado Seiya, supe que estas con Michiru Felicitaciones** – fue lo primero que me dijo.

- **Gracias, si estoy con ella, pero jamás seré feliz, no es mi bombón** – con esas simple palabras ella comprendió todo – **Por favor Mina necesito hablar con ella tienes que decirme su teléfono o en donde esta** – ella bajo la mirada y volteo para seguir acomodando unas prendas del local de ropa en donde trabajaba.

- **Si te lo digo no es por ti, sino porque ya no se de que forma persuadirla para que no continúe con esta farsa, es como mi hermana y la adoro, no quiero que sea infeliz, y eso es lo único que logrará, la dirección no la se solo se que vive en Capital** – Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente luego de tres largos años me acerque a ella y la abrase con fuerzas depositando un gran beso en sus mejillas completamente teñidas en rojo – **Lo hago por ella no por ti**- volvió a repetirme.

- **Lo se y gracias**

Subí rápidamente a mi auto. Manejaba sin ver nada en realidad. Llegue a casa y sin pensarlo dos veces en la locura que estaba por cometer comencé armar la valija, telefonee a mi madre y le comente lo que pensaba hacer, no le pareció correcto, pero no me importo, amaba a Serena y no la perdería. Fui muy cobarde y deje una nota sobre la mesa a Michiru disculpándome y dejándole todo, nada quería, empezaría de cero junto a mi bombón.

Sin problemas me instale cerca de la capital, conseguí un empleo, y continuaba buscándola, mientras tanto chequeaba el facebook pero seguía sin aceptarme.

Hacia un año desde que vivía en buenos aires, y no había podido dar con ella, contaba con muy poca información, estaba perdiendo todas mis esperanzas cuando un día como cualquier otro me senté a revisar los correos, y uno me llamo la atención:

_**Hola **__**estrellita, finalmente tome valor para escribirte, la verdad no puedo aceptarte como amigo en el FACE , porque a mi esposo no le gusta que tenga contactos hombres, pero quise escribirte para decirte que estoy bien, y ya llevo nueve meses de casada. Espero que donde quieras que estés seas feliz como te lo pedí.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Sere**_

_conmigo no podrás__._

_te conozco de más_

_tu todavía me amas_

_no importa que hoy te alejes de mi_

_me extrañaras mañana._

Fue todo muy confuso lo que sentí al leer su e-mail, ella me llamo como lo hizo cada vez que nos amamos, estrellita era su forma de llamarme en nuestros apasionados momentos, pero estaba casada, no la encontré a tiempo, porque sucede esto, porque escribirme ahora si ella ya hizo su vida. Solo una respuesta llenaba todas mis dudas, ella aun me ama. Seguia sucumbido en aquel aturdimiento cuando de pronto entro otro mail,

**Si yo de nuevo, si ****alguna vez queres hablar te dejo mi número, seria bueno hablar con un viejo amigo.**

**Besos Sere**

**(11) 4+++-0+++**

Los nervios se hicieron presente ella me estaba dando los datos que tanto busque, llamarla ahora, esperar a mañana que podría hacer, solo una cosa, saque mi celular del bolsillo y marque el numero….

- ¿**Hola?** – Escuche aquella voz angelical después de tantos años – **¿Hola?** – volvió a repetir y sentía como mi corazón saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento

- **¿bombón?** – mis labios no daban crédito a confirmar que realmente era ella.

- **estrellita, no puedo creer que me hayas llamado, ¿no fui inoportuna no? ¿ no te comprometo?** – decía todo tapido a modo de disculpa, como podría ser inoportuna, si llevo años intentando aunque sea poder sentir ese cantar tan hermoso como lo es el sonido de su voz.

- **Por supuesto que no bombón, ¿como has estado? ¿Porque decidiste escribirme? ¿Dónde estas?**

- **Bueno, bueno de apoco, estoy muy bien y soy muy feliz, decidí escribirte porque era muy descortés el no responderte, y estoy en mi trabajo, ¿algo mas detective?** - Me dijo utilizando un tono burlón, ese que sabia me encantaba.

**- Estoy viviendo en buenos aires bombón y….**

**- Si, sabia que estabas acá y sabia que estabas buscándome, Mina me lo dijo una semana antes de mi boda.**

**- Pero y tu no querías buscarme, porque te casaste, porque no me esperaste.**

**- Seiya no comencemos de nuevo con esto, creí que habías cambiado y me habías superado por eso decidí contactarte.**

**- No, lo hiciste porque me amas y lo sabes.**

**- Pero no lo entiendes** – dijo un tono mas alto – **no te amo, me hiciste sufrir, y pasar los peores momentos Seiya yo no te amo**

_Hoy disfrazas lo que por mi sientes_

_muy dispuesta a vencer_

_incluso dice que me odias_

_y que el amor se te fue_

- **Entonces estamos ante un problema bombón** – le dije galantemente –** porque yo no te creo.**

- **Puedes pensar lo que quieras, no importa, no voy a caer en tu juego, solo quería saber de ti, por lo que veo sigues igual de arrogante y …..** – no la deje continuar, no quería que se enojara mas conmigo.

- **Bueno, bueno, no sigas, no mas por favor, que te parece si nos juntamos como dos viejos amigos a tomar un café** – solo un rápido respirar se escuchaba del otro lado, mas no emitía sonido **– bombón ¿sigues ahí?**

**- Lo siento Seiya, en estos momentos no puedo, perdóname, no quise molestarte con mis mail, ni escribiéndote ni hablándote, esto fue una tontería.**

**- No por sup….. **

**- tututututu** – me había cortado, intente llamarla nuevamente pero no me contestaba, que tonto fui tendría que haber esperado a verla para decirle todo esto que entupido que entupido seguía repitiéndome hacia mis adentros. Voltee viendo mi ordenador y decidí escribirle:

**Mi dulce bombón!****  
><strong>**Sabes me encanta que me escribas, me encanta haberte encontrado porque yo vine a bs as a buscarte ...y hoy que te encontré es como que no se como encarar las cosas...porque por un lado te juro que me muero de ganas de verte, de abrazarte, muero por sentir tus labios pegados a los míos... pero a la ves pienso que vos ya tenes toda una vida armada y yo es como que quizás te la desorganizo..no se si me explico porque no soy muy bueno escribiendo, sabes que para mi siempre fue mejor decírtelo con mis canciones, detrás de una guitarra me siento mas seguro que detrás de una carta..igual quisiera que nos veamos para poder hablar mejor y mas tranquilos, sin que te enojes y me des la oportunidad de explicarte todo.**

**lo que si estoy seguro que tengo muchas ganas de verte y no se lo que pase después..mmmm... pero conociéndonos y viendo las ganas de encontrarnos que tenemos...me lo imagino..****...pero sabes que por algo el destino quiso que nos volvamos a encontrar..y me gustaría mucho que de nuestro encuentro salga algo muy bueno mi vida...****  
><strong>**te confieso, ahora que te encontré y que hablamos me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañe...****  
><strong>**te mando besitos y escríbeme todo lo que quieras me encanta que lo hagas.**

**Tu estrellita**

**Seiya Kou**

**Termine de escribir y presione enviar, no lo medite, esperando que comprendiera algo de esta locura.**

**Pasaron los días y el celular trono en la mesa haciéndome despertar sobresaltado, sin mirar la pantalla conteste**

**- m….**

**- Oh, lo siento veo que te desperté**** – y ahí mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sobresaltado me senté en mi cama**

**- ****No, importa que ocurre bombón**

**- Me gustaría nos juntáramos a tomar ese café, para que puedas ver de una buena vez lo feliz que soy y puedas seguir tu vida, así como lo hice yo. Te espero en el patio de comidas frente a tu trabajo.**

**- Pero como sabes donde trabajo.**

**- Yo también te investigue Seiya Kou**** – Esas últimas palabras las dijo a modo de despedida y cortó la comunicación, note un tono pícaro en su voz**

**Salí de la cama como un bólido y entre en la regadera, me temblaban las piernas, mis manos se encontraban totalmente torpes, mas que de costumbre, la urgencia se hacia presente.**

**En dos horas llegue al lugar, estaba pro llamarla para saber donde me encontraría, cuando suena mi celular.**

**- ****Soy una tonta no te dije en que local nos encontraríamos –**** mientras ella hablaba, mis ojos ya la habían encontrado, la ve con un Jean pegado a sus piernas, contorneando delicadamente cada hermosa curva, una delicada campera de corderoy rosa y una remera blanca marcando y haciendo relucir sus delicados senos, todo estaba igual como hacia tantos años ya, y jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello.**

**- Y que tal si te das vuelta bombón**** – le dije jugueteándole en mi tono, y veo como de la impresión se tenso todo su cuerpo dejando caer el celular al suelo, me agache lentamente, levante el teléfono y lo deposite en su mano, ella aun se mantenía de espaldas hacia mi, y tomando ventaja de la situación me acerque a su lóbulo derecho para susurrarle – ****hola….. mi dulce bombón. – ****pude ver como un escalofrío paso por todo su cuerpo, el estremecimiento de mi cercanía le había afectado, la rodee y me coloque delante de ella **

**- Seiya… - ****me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, aquel contacto hizo encender los chispazos en mi interior**** – ven vamos a tomar algo – ****secundo rápidamente, evitando todo contacto con mi mirada.**

**Ambos pedimos un cortado, aun manteníamos los mismos gustos, ella comenzó hablar de su vida desde que había partido de la casa de sus padres, su trabajo, su esposo, eso me dolió, pero yo prestaba atención a cada gesto, a cada articulación que sus labios emitían, pero jamás me miraba directamente a los ojos.**

**- Dímelo bombón, dime porque no me ves a los ojos, dime que me amas.**

_mira mis ojos y convénceme_

_que ya tu no me amas_

_y entonces sí_

_no te haré más canciones_

_no diré más palabras._

- **Seiya ya te lo he dicho soy feliz junto a él, no continúes con esta tortura, solo saldrás lastimado tu, y sabes que eso no podría soportarlo** – pero sus ojos se habían cristalizado, sabia perfectamente que ella me amaba – **y cuéntame ¿cómo has estado? ¿Acaso ya hay una señora Kou?**

**- La única a quien llamaría así aparte de mi madre sería a ti bombón, acaso no lo entiendes, no puede comprender este amor tan grande que siento por ti, que ****he mantenido vivo para ti durante tantos años** – me incline un poco sobre la mesa tomando delicadamente sus suaves manos entre las mías.

_Disimulas al decir que no me amas_

_que eso fue en el pasado_

_pero el amor no se puede olvidar_

_siempre queda grabado_

- **Yo amo a mi esposo, a ti no lo negare te ame con locura y se que fuiste mi gran amor, pero como la vida me ha enseñado uno jamás se queda con ese ser amado, son muy pocas las ocasiones en lo que sucede. Decidí ir para adelante, formar mi familia y crecer.**

**- Pero yo quería crecer junto a ti, quise darte una familia, es que acaso ya la tienes **– fue un golpe duro lo se, pero tenia que jugar todas mis cartas, pero se me fue la mano y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

- **Es que ambos tenemos problemas, pero se perfectamente que algún día la tendremos, **

**- Lo siento bombón, no quise lastimarte, soy un bruto perdóname – **me disculpe rápidamente al ver que la angustia había teñido su rostro.

**- ya te lo he dicho vivimos una hermosa historia pero solo es un recuerdo. Se me dio por escribirte porque encontré un par de cosas en mi caja de recuerdos, y bueno, quise saber que seria de ti.**

_en tu diario se conserva la historia_

_de dos enamorados_

_las novelas las poesías de amor_

_las viví a tu lado_

**- Eso quiere decir que aun conservas todo lo que te escribí, todos nuestros recuerdos, y si es así es porque aun me amas.**

_recuerda cuando te hice mujer_

_en aquella madrugada_

- **No mi estrellita, lo guardo porque fuiste muy importante en mi pasado, tu fuiste quien me hizo mujer, y me enseñaste el amor, es por eso que respeto nuestro pasado juntos pero no mas que eso.**

**- Yo recuerdo cada instante vivido, cada canción que te escribí, cada segundo respirado, te recuerdo completa, te mantengo viva en mi, porque se que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, se que no lo entiendes, comprendo que estés enceguecida por tus propias mentiras, pero ya se caerá ese muro que tienes frente a tus ojos, tienes mi teléfono, tienes mi contacto, sabes como buscarme **– Pude ver como se asombraba ante el giro inesperado que di en mi actitud

_cuando te cantaba con mi guitarra_

_y luego tu me besabas_

_hay niña no te hagas ese daño_

_sabiendo que me amas_

Decidí retirarme de aquel lugar, ella continuaba mintiéndose así misma, negando este hermoso amor. Deposite un beso en su mejilla reposando mis labios en su lóbulo. – **sabes que me amas, pero yo aun me pregunto que hacer con todo este amor que es solo partí **– me marche de aquel lugar, deje aquella fría mujer, que ya no emanaba la hermosa y calida esencia de hace un tiempo atrás, esa no era mi bombón, la había perdido entre los brazos de algún gélido corazón.

_Y a dónde irá este amor_

_todita la ilusión_

_me pregunto a cada instante_

Dos años habían pasado de aquel encuentro, jamás me había resignado pero intente comenzar una vida nueva, volví a nuestra ciudad, deje los buenos aires, ella jamás volvió a telefonear, y yo jamás le escribí de nuevo. Había comenzado una relación con una joven llamada Kakiuu, ella hacia poco tiempo había venido a vivir aquí, tenia un hermoso cabello color del fuego, su cuerpo era bien formado y parecía tener el porte de toda una princesa, no voy a decir que estaba enamorado, pero si logró que yo continuara viviendo. Estábamos bien juntos, ahora esperando a nuestro primer hijo, de "ella", sabia que aun estaba casada, pero seguía sin poder tener los hijos que tanto había anhelado.

Mina cada tanto me informaba de ella, se independizo, trabaja de lo que realmente le gusta, compraron una casa mas grande, y así cada detalle, pero nunca en todas las conversaciones me dijo que era feliz. Yo lo sabia, ella no lo seria porque seguía negándose nuestro amor.

_yo sé que yo fallé_

_pero tu orgullo y tu actitud_

_me impiden recuperarte_

_niegas sentir amor_

_ocultas la pasión_

_y también me rechazas_

Muchas veces uno se da cuenta demasiado tarde en los fallos que tubo y otras tantas el orgullo de haberse sentido herido no te permite perdonar a la persona amada, yo intente todo por recuperarla, por demostrarle que tanto la amaba para que hoy siga su vida con una persona la cual no la hace lo suficientemente feliz.

_conmigo no podrás_

_te conozco de mas_

_tu todavía me amas_

Hoy estoy sentado frente a este piano polvoriento sosteniendo este elixir mortal que me aleje finalmente de todo este sufrimiento. Porque hace doce años amo a una mujer que por orgullo y miedo rechaza sus sentimientos. Pero ya no quiero continuar, no puedo hacer infeliz a quien esta a mi lado, ni tampoco quien viene en camino.

He decidido acabar con todo de raíz, el problema es que todo yo lo soy.

_no importa que te alejes de mi_

_me extrañaras mañana_

- **Mi dulce bombón, algún día te darás cuenta cuanto me amabas, y me extrañaras, y buscaras, y yo estaré esperándote en otro mundo, en otro siglo para estar a tu lado. –** así sin mas deposite el veneno en mis labios, aun temía hacerlo tome un impulso para que recorriera todo mi ser y sentí una calida caricia deteniendo mi mano, y unos celestes hermosos como el mas claro de los firmamentos, con suplica me observaba.


End file.
